Chaleur des coeurs inexistants
by Yunaeris
Summary: Blessée au cours d'une mission, Xion tente de le cacher et de réprimer sa honte. Pour combien de temps sera-t-elle encore un fardeau pour ses amis? Ses amis, eux, ne l'entendent pas de cette oreille. Akurokushi.


**Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts, ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont à Square Enix et Disney.**

 **C'était censé être le sixième OS de la Semaine de l'OS du 24 août au 30 août 2015.**

 **Bonne lecture ! S'il y a des reviews auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre directement, j'y répondrai sur mon profil.**

 **Chaleur des cœurs inexistants**

Xion raffermit sa position, plaquant en grimaçant une main sur le haut de sa jambe, puis asséna le coup fatal au petit Sans-cœur qui se précipitait vers elle. La Keyblade le fendit aussi facilement qu'un nuage de fumée, et il se désintégra, relâchant un cœur. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'en réjouir : ses deux autres proies ne l'attendirent pas, fondant sur elle sans se préoccuper de la mort de leurs camarades. Tremblante, elle invoqua à la va-vite un sort de feu ; ses lèvres tremblaient tellement qu'elle craignait ne pouvoir réciter l'invocation, mais au moment où les deux Sans-cœur n'étaient plus qu'à deux pas d'elle, un tourbillon de feu, quoique maigre et vacillant, les engloutit dans une bourrasque de flammes, qui ne laissa derrière elle qu'une odeur de cendres.

La jeune fille laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et clopina jusqu'au mur, retenant un sifflement de douleur quand elle s'adossa à la paroi glacée de brique. Le silence se fit dans les lieux, la Keyblade disparut sans qu'elle put la retenir. Elle ferma les yeux, laissant la sueur glisser le long de son front, à bout de souffle.

Cette mission avait mal commencé depuis le début. Axel, Roxas et elle avaient été envoyés dans un monde qu'elle ne connaissait pas, les ruines inhabitées d'une ville ancienne. Ils s'étaient séparés afin de remplir leur quota plus rapidement ; après tout, il n'y avait été signalé que des Sans-cœur de bas niveau. Sûrement, même quelqu'un comme elle pouvait en venir à bout, n'est-ce pas ?

Il semblait bien que non, songea-t-elle avec une pointe d'amertume. Bien trop rapidement, elle s'était retrouvée seule dans les ruelles étroites et parsemées de gravats, envahies par des Ombres affamées. Ce n'était même pas qu'elle avait été débordée, ses adversaires ne se manifestant pas plus qu'une dizaine à la fois. Rien qui ne soit difficile pour une Porteuse de Keyblade... Mais sa maladresse l'avait mise dans une mauvaise situation, comme d'habitude.

Précautionneusement, elle releva le bas de son manteau, et jeta un coup d'œil vers le haut de sa cuisse gauche, serrant les dents. Les griffes acérées de l'Ombre avaient tranché dans le tissu de son pantalon comme dans du beurre, lui laissant de larges entailles qu'elle ne pouvait apercevoir sous les flots de sang qui s'en échappaient, trempant son pantalon en une tache sombre qui s'élargissait. Elle avait utilisé sa dernière potion une vingtaine de minutes plus tôt, et même celle-ci l'avait à peine soignée. La douleur était encore supportable, mais pour combien de temps ?

Peu importe... Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle ne voulait pas être un fardeau pour ses amis, _encore_ , deux semaines à peine après qu'ils avaient dû l'aider à retrouver sa Keyblade. Quelle incompétente...

Xion laissa retomber le pan de son manteau, cachant sa blessure. Elle s'essuya le front et se décolla du mur avec une grimace, faisant tout son possible pour ne pas chanceler, et regarda autour d'elle.

Elle s'était laissée entraîner dans une petite cour à l'arrière d'une haute bâtisse, un ancien restaurant à en juger par les tables de fer rouillées et les chaises empilées contre le mur. Des murs aveugles la cernaient de toutes parts, si l'on ne comptait la façade du restaurant et la minuscule ruelle tortueuse étouffée entre deux hauts murs qui l'avait conduite là. Et dire qu'elle avait eu assez d'espace pour pouvoir se battre aisément, mais qu'elle avait tout de même fini épuisée et sanguinolente, les bras couverts d'éraflures.

Donc, que devait-elle faire maintenant ?

« Hé, Xion ! »

Elle sursauta violemment et faillit trébucher. Axel débouchait de la ruelle, se dirigeant à grandes enjambées vers elle, son sourire habituel au coin des lèvres mais son regard vigilant parcourant rapidement les lieux du regard.

« T'as fini ici ? »

Sans attendre sa réponse, il continua.

« On a presque rempli le quota ! On ferait mieux d'aller chercher Roxas ensemble, d'accord ? J'ai hâte d'en avoir fini avec cette ruine. »

Xion hocha la tête et lui emboîta le pas, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas grimacer sous la douleur lancinante qui parcourait sa jambe. Elle retint un soupir de soulagement. C'était presque fini, bientôt, elle serait dans sa chambre et elle pourrait s'occuper de sa jambe. Finalement, se dit-elle, un peu plus joyeuse, elle n'était pas autant un fardeau qu'elle le craignait. Elle ne les avait pas ralentis. Ils ne savaient même pas qu'elle était blessée, ils n'allaient pas s'inquiéter pour elle.

Xion suivit Axel le long de la ruelle au sol recouvert d'une couche instable de gravats. Les lieux étaient calmes, elle avait déjà fait le ménage en arrivant ici, et elle sentit son attention se relâcher. Ses pensées s'éparpillaient sans qu'elle tente de les retenir. Elle essayait de garder le contrôle de son souffle pour ne pas trahir son épuisement, mais il lui semblait que les battements rapides de son cœur résonnaient avec force au cœur de ces ruines silencieuses où planait un silence fragile.

D'un rapide mouvement de chakram, Axel élimina une Ombre qui venait de jaillir de la fissure béante d'une porte rouillée encastrée dans le mur. Xion cligna des yeux ; elle venait à peine de réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Son manque de vigilance allait causer sa perte.

« On est presque arrivé, lança Axel qui ouvrait toujours la marche d'un pas assuré. Roxas est parti par ici. Il y avait tout une horde de Sans-cœur dans les parages mais rien de bien méchant. Il doit avoir fini depuis longtemps. Ça ira ? »

Xion ne prit pas la peine de répondre, tout comme Axel ne prit la peine d'attendre sa réponse. Ce n'était qu'une question rhétorique, bien sûr, il lui était inconcevable qu'une poignée de Sans-cœur aussi faibles puisse lui causer du tort.

Rassemblant ses forces, la jeune fille suivit Axel dans un labyrinthe de ruelles. Son esprit était épuisé, et elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Ces rues se ressemblaient toutes, elle ne saurait dire s'ils étaient déjà passés par ici, ni à quel endroit ils étaient arrivés un peu plus tôt. Elle avait de la chance qu'Axel demeure silencieux ou du moins n'attende pas de réponse de sa part. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle serait parvenue à maîtriser sa voix pour cacher son épuisement et sa douleur.

Elle se sentait vraiment lamentable. Une boule de tristesse lui serra la gorge.

Xion baissa les yeux. Ses jambes avançaient d'elles-mêmes, le bout de ses bottes heurtant les gravats recouvrant le sol et manquant de la faire trébucher. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une impression mais ses jambes lui semblaient flageolantes, dénuées de force. Et elle ne marchait plus droit, non ? Elle ne savait pas. Elle devait seulement suivre Axel jusqu'à ce qu'ils retrouvent Roxas et tout irait bien. Sa vision se brouilla tandis que ses paupières luttaient pour rester ouvertes... Elle ne ressentait plus vraiment la douleur, juste une sensation sourde et désagréable dans sa cuisse gauche... Sa tête était lourde, engourdie... Elle voulait juste retourner dans sa chambre et dormir...

« Hé ! Xion ! Ça va ?! »

La voix d'Axel, brusquement alerte et raide, lui fit l'effet d'un coup de fouet. La jeune fille sursauta, faillit se prendre les pieds dans un amoncellement de tuiles brisées échouées sur le sol, et releva immédiatement la tête pour croiser le regard d'Axel, qui s'était arrêté et la regardait par-dessus son épaule, un pli soucieux barrant son front. L'inquiétude transparaissait dans sa voix quand il fit un pas vers elle.

« Tu...

-Ou... Oui, je vais bien », se reprit-elle aussitôt.

Elle ne pouvait pas les laisser s'inquiéter encore une fois pour elle, n'est-ce pas ? Curieusement, elle se sentait un peu vexée. Elle n'était pas un fardeau, et elle allait le leur prouver. Il était hors de question de donner raison à Saïx.

Cette nouvelle résolution en tête, Xion se redressa avec une assurance feinte et reprit sa route, dépassant Axel pour ouvrir la voie (il ne s'agissait que de remonter cette longue ruelle déserte bordée de résidences en ruines, n'est-ce pas? elle pouvait le faire). Le dos raide, elle sentit les yeux d'Axel la suivre d'un regard soupçonneux. Elle ne pouvait rien lui cacher. Elle n'avait plus le droit à l'erreur désormais.

Un peu plus loin, entre l'entrée délabrée d'une boulangerie aux vitrines envahies par la poussière et la cour d'un immeuble dont des poubelles de métal renversées barraient l'entrée, ils tombèrent sur un petit groupe de Sans-cœur qui émergèrent d'entre les gravats. Xion dégaina aussitôt sa Keyblade, entendant dans son dos Axel faire de même avec ses chakrams. Consciente d'être sous la vigilance de son compagnon, elle s'élança immédiatement, tentant tant bien que mal d'ignorer la douleur, tranchant deux Ombres d'un coup sec. Elles disparurent et la jeune fille eut à peine le temps de reprendre son équilibre que quatre autres monstres se jetaient sur elle. Elle était trop épuisée pour invoquer un sort, et elle se contenta de les repousser du revers de sa Keyblade avant de les achever un à un.

Chancelante, elle posa une main tremblante sur le mur de la boulangerie. Axel en avait fini de son côté, faisant disparaître les derniers survivants dans une boule de feu d'un geste nonchalant, et la rejoignait, fronçant les sourcils. La jeune fille remarquer que son regard était dirigé vers sa hanche gauche.

Ah, alors il avait remarqué... Elle suivit son regard. Elle ne savait pas combien de sang elle avait perdu mais elle put constater avec une grimace que le sang avait filtré à travers son manteau, formant une tache sombre qui ne cessait de s'élargir et ne passait plus inaperçue. Elle serra les lèvres, attendant ses réprimandes.

« Xion, je peux savoir ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton sec.

Il s'était rapproché mais se tenait prudemment hors de portée de sa Keyblade qu'elle serrait toujours de sa main libre, l'observant avec un mélange de … colère ? Inquiétude ?

« Je vais bien, marmonna-t-elle.

-Bien sûr que non. »

C'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait parler d'un ton aussi sérieux, aussi mécontent. Elle devait beaucoup le décevoir. Elle détourna les yeux et répliqua, sur la défensive.

« Je peux terminer cette mission. »

Elle l'entendit soupirer, l'air exaspéré.

« C'est pas le problème, Xion. »

Il se rapprocha.

« Pourquoi tu...

-Je ne voulais pas qu'on s'en rende compte ! » lâcha-t-elle.

Elle lui décocha un regard de défi. Il parut surpris. C'était la première fois qu'elle réagissait de cette manière n'est-ce pas ?

« Si Saïx l'apprend... Il ne le laissera pas passer, continua-t-elle d'un ton plus calme. C'est bon. Je peux m'en occuper moi-même. »

Elle se redressa avec difficulté et se remit en route sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer. Hors de question d'admettre qu'elle craignait de leur être un fardeau.

Ils retrouvèrent Roxas un peu plus loin. Adossé contre le muret d'une cour vide de vie, le jeune garçon essuyait la sueur de son front et leur adressa un sourire éclatant dès qu'il les aperçut.

« Vous avez déjà fini ?

-Ouaip ! C'était du gâteau cette mission !

-Saïx nous a vraiment sous-estimés, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il nous ait envoyés tous les trois ici ! Mais au moins on a fini plus tôt...

-Non, je pense qu'il n'avait pas trop d'infos sur ce monde, et il ne voulait pas prendre de risque. Enfin, je ne m'en plains pas. »

Xion demeurait silencieuse, à moitié dissimulée par la haute stature d'Axel. Roxas dut remarquer son air blafard et son mutisme inhabituel car il se tourna vers elle, une lueur interrogatrice dans les yeux, mais il fut interrompu par Axel qui ouvrit un couloir des Ténèbres d'un geste large.

« Allez, on rentre ! » dit-il avec entrain.

Xion les suivit en silence dans les Ténèbres, laissant derrière elle la ville lugubre et silencieuse périssant sous la lumière déclinante du soleil.

* * *

Saïx les attendait dans le corridor aux murs d'une blancheur froide et éclatante. A peine eurent-ils le temps de s'habituer à la lumière agressive des lieux qu'il se dirigeait vers eux, les toisant de son regard glacé.

« Alors ? s'enquit-il d'un ton neutre.

-Oh, rien de bien méchant, répliqua nonchalamment Axel. La cité est abandonnée et envahie par les Sans-cœur, mais il n'y a rien de bien plus dangereux que des Ombres. »

Saïx le dévisagea sans changer d'expression.

« J'en conclus que la mission s'est déroulée comme prévu ?

-Comme sur des roulettes ! »

Saïx reporta son regard sur le porte-bloc qu'il tenait dans sa main.

« ...Bien, dans ce cas, j'attends le compte-rendu de mission au plus tard ce soir à huit heures.

-On est obligé d'en faire un pour une mission aussi facile ? Quel zèle tu nous fais... »

Saïx rétorqua quelque chose sur un ton glacial, mais Xion n'écoutait plus. Elle fixait les pieds d'Axel qui se tenait devant elle, dissimulant sa hanche blessée au regard de Saïx. La douleur était revenue, il fallait qu'elle s'allonge. Mais elle ne voulait pas se faire remarquer tant que Saïx était dans les parages.

« Hé, Xion ! » souffla Roxas, assez fort pour attirer le regard des trois autres.

Son cœur rata un battement quand elle constata qu'il venait de remarquer la tache sombre sur son manteau. En fait, elle avait perdu tant de sang que celui-ci avait coulé jusqu'à sa botte, laissant une légère traînée sur le sol immaculé qu'il fixait avec horreur.

« Qu'est-ce que... ?

-Très bien, alors, si tu n'as plus besoin de nous, je pense qu'on va y aller, l'interrompit Axel d'une voix forte mais maîtrisée. On a encore ce foutu rapport à faire. »

Saïx les dévisagea tous trois de son regard impassible. Xion serra la mâchoire, mais il ne semblait pas s'intéresser à ce qu'ils tentaient de lui cacher.

« ...Faites », répliqua-t-il d'une voix égale avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner sans un regard en arrière.

Axel soupira.

« Hé bien, quel chance qu'il ne soit pas curieux... »

Sans l'écouter, Roxas se précipita aux côtés de Xion qui recula, embarrassée.

« Xion ? Tu es blessée ? Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit ? »

Il regarda autour de lui avec empressement.

« Il faut aller à l'infirmerie !

-Ça ira ! le coupa Xion avec fermeté. Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas. J'allais retourner dans ma chambre pour m'en occuper.

-Mais... !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je me sens bien, mentit-elle en se forçant à sourire. J'arrive encore à marcher, tu vois ? »

Elle fit mine de tourner les talons. Axel soupira à nouveau.

« Xion... Tu es vraiment... »

Il l'attrapa par le bras.

« Hé... Hé !

-Pas question de te laisser te débrouiller toute seule. Et puis, est-ce que tu sais au moins t'occuper d'une blessure comme ça ? Si tu es gravement blessée un jour, tu comptes faire la même chose et aller t'enfermer dans ta chambre ? Allez, venez avec moi tous les deux. »

Perplexe, Xion se laissa entraîner à travers la citadelle, Roxas trottant à côté d'elle, tout aussi surpris.

La chambre d'Axel était comme la même que d'habitude – dans le désordre. Il était vrai qu'il, tout comme eux, ne possédait que peu de biens, mais ceux-ci – principalement des vêtements de rechange, du papier et quelques livres – gisaient éparpillés sur le sol ou pêle-mêle sur le bureau ou le lit. Xion eut le temps de remarquer l'ajout récent d'une machine à café, sans doute ramassée dans un des mondes, avant d'être entraînée dans la salle de bain attenante, qui ne consistait que en une minuscule pièce où se bousculaient lavabo, cuvette de toilette, tabouret bancal et petite commode.

« Assieds-toi là. »

Axel lui indiqua le tabouret tout en refermant la porte derrière eux. A trois dans la pièce, ils arrivaient à peine à se déplacer. Roxas s'adossa à la porte, l'air agité.

« Comment tu t'es fait ça, Xion ? Est-ce que ça va ?

-Ce... Ce n'est rien, juste une petite blessure... Un Sans-cœur m'a surprise, avoua-t-elle à contrecœur.

-Mais pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? Tu n'avais plus de potion ? On aurait pu... »

Xion ne sut répliquer et Axel, qui farfouillait dans ses affaires entassées dans la commode, répondit à sa place.

« Tu ne voulais pas donner une raison à Saïx de te mépriser ou tu ne voulais pas qu'on s'inquiète ? »

Xion baissa la tête, fixant les traces de sang sur le sol d'un regard absent.

« En fait, c'est un peu des deux.

-Hein ? laissa échapper Roxas avec un sifflement furieux. Ah, mais on s'en fiche de ce que pense Saïx ! »

Il cracha ce nom avec un dégoût non dissimulé puis se reprit avec un sourire d'excuse.

« Tu sais, tu aurais dû nous le dire. On est amis après tout, c'est normal qu'on s'inquiète pour toi ! »

Xion hocha la tête sans le regarder. Bien sûr qu'il dirait quelque chose comme ça... Mais elle aurait aussi voulu pouvoir montrer qu'elle était tout aussi capable qu'eux, qu'elle pouvait bénéficier à l'Organisation sans se reposer sur eux... Sentir que Saïx avait raison quand il la traitait comme si elle était inutile, ça lui faisait mal.

Axel se retourna, un flacon et un torchon à la main.

« Xion, je suis désolé, mais... il faudrait que tu nous montres cette blessure », dit-il, l'air légèrement embarrassé.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et retira d'un geste rapide sa botte et son pantalon taché qui puait le sang, les laissant choir sur le carrelage. Elle souleva le pan de son manteau et grimaça : sa jambe était couverte de sang et sa cuisse marquée de trois profondes entailles. Roxas laissa échapper une exclamation d'horreur.

Axel s'accroupit et observa la blessure avec précaution.

« … Bon, c'est moins grave que ce que je pensais, murmura-t-il avec une note joviale dans la voix, sans doute pour détendre l'atmosphère. J'avais peur que tu caches quelque chose de pire, comme un membre arraché ou quelque chose comme ça.

-Et donc, on peut faire quoi ? s'empressa de demander Roxas, l'observant imbiber le chiffon de l'étrange produit doré contenu dans la fiole.

-Du calme ! Je vais désinfecter la blessure avec ça. C'est un médicament puissant que m'avait filé Vexen – t'inquiète, j'ai vérifié, ce n'est pas du poison – et ça va débuter la guérison. Un sort de soin et quelques bandages supplémentaires devraient aider. »

Il appliqua le chiffon sur la blessure et Xion réprima une grimace de douleur. Cependant, son esprit était ailleurs.

« Cela dit, tu as perdu beaucoup de sang. Je te conseille de te reposer pour le reste de la journée, continua Axel sur un ton plus léger. Roxas, tu peux regarder dans la commode ? Il y a un autre chiffon, essaie de le trouver et de l'humidifier. Il faut nettoyer tout ce sang. »

Tant bien que mal dans l'espace exigu, Roxas se précipita vers la commode et commença à farfouiller dans les tiroirs.

« Je suppose qu'on ferait mieux de rester ici, après, d'accord ? poursuivit Axel. Dommage pour la glace, mais c'est mieux que tu ne bouges pas trop pour le moment. »

Xion détourna les yeux en serrant les lèvres. La boule dans sa gorge était revenue.

« Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous embêter », marmonna-t-elle. Et voilà. Voilà ce qu'il se passait quand ils voulaient l'aider. Elle aurait dû insister dès le début pour se débrouiller seule.

Le silence était retombé dans la pièce et elle releva les yeux pour constater que Axel et Roxas échangeaient un regard... résigné ? Blasé ? Elle ne parvenait pas à lire leurs expressions.

« Quoi ?

-Xion, t'es sérieuse ? » Il y avait un rire contenu dans les mots d'Axel, pas un rire de moquerie ou de joie, mais plutôt un mélange d'incrédulité et d'amusement. « Tu penses vraiment que ça nous gêne de ne pas aller _une fois_ manger une glace parce qu'une de nos amies est blessée ? Ahh c'est moi qui suis blessé, je pensais pas que tu pensais si peu de nous...

-Hein ? Mais...

-Hé c'est bon ! s'écria Roxas en tendant un torchon humide à Axel. On avait dit qu'on était amis, non ? Tu n'as pas oublié, j'espère ? On s'entraide et on se soutient, c'est normal ! On t'aime, tu sais ? »

Il avait dit cela avec un grand sourire et tant de naïveté que celle-ci ne passa pas inaperçue même aux yeux de Xion. Elle entendait déjà résonner les moqueries méprisantes de Saïx.

Cependant, son esprit s'était à nouveau envolé. Ce fut comme détachée de la réalité qu'elle les observa discuter joyeusement en nettoyant sa plaie et en bandant sa jambe, puis en essuyant le sang qui tachait le sol. Axel leur proposa de rester ici pour la nuit et de regarder quelques films avec un bol de chocolat chaud – oui, il avait même récupéré une télévision, ce qui n'était sans doute pas autorisé, mais tout le monde le faisait. Tous deux acquiescèrent, Roxas avec joie, elle l'air hagard, et en quelques instants, ils étaient pelotonnés les uns contre les autres sur le lit, un bol brûlant dans les mains. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il était vraiment étrange, un peu irréel aussi, qu'ils fassent autant, et avec tant de bonne humeur, pour elle. Elle les observa avec insistance. Ils ne semblaient pas feindre leur enthousiasme. Ils étaient donc sincères ?

Elle s'autorisa un sourire. C'était étrange mais elle aimait bien cette sensation de chaleur au creux de sa poitrine. Elle se dit qu'elle pouvait bien en profiter juste pour cette fois. Et elle souhaitait secrètement la ressentir à nouveau dans un futur proche.


End file.
